Rasing Angelica
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Charlotte walked out on Drew and now Drew is left to care for Angelica and even when times are tough, Angelica needs him the most of all. Between, taking Angelica to the doctors, caring for her when she is sick/hurt, taking her shopping for he first bra and boy trouble Drew doesn't know how he will deal with it alone.
1. Angelica Sick Days

Be kind and respectful. I wanted to show how it would be if Charlotte and Drew were separated and Drew was left to care for Angelica. Through everything that goes on, Angelica needs him the most of all. He doesn't know how to deal with the soon to be preteen by himself. All the things Charlotte used to do with Angelica are going to be his responsibility now.

Angelica's sick days

Angelica woke up on a Monday morning, her throat still sore from the day before and as she coughed and sneezed, she remembered all about the test she had that day. Her head was hurting and she felt like she was running a fever.  
"Are you up, Angelica" Drew asked from the door. It was always hard getting Angelica outta bed, especially on a Monday.  
"yes, I'm up" Angelica said climbing outta bed.

As she went to her dresser, she choose a pair of jeans, a cami, another shirt and a hoodie. She was dressed in minutes and as she put her boots on, she felt her headache come back again.  
"Ugh" she thought to herself.

In the kitchen, she took her blood sugar and had something to eat. As Drew came downstairs, he looked at Angelica.  
"Morning" he said  
"Morning" Angelica tried to smile.  
Her dad noticed something different about Angelica today but couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Are you feeling okay" he asked.  
"I'm fine, dad" Angelica said, grabbing her bookbag and coat. "The bus will be here soon"  
"Ok" said Drew "Have a good day at school today" he said

As Angelica stepped outside the cold February air hit her face. She didn't have to wait too long until the yellow bus showed up.  
"Hi Angelica" said Susie as she got on the bus.  
"Hi" Angelica said with a cough  
"You look sick" said Susie  
"Yeah, I know" Angelica coughed "But I couldn't stay home" she said  
"Your dad made you come" Susie said  
"Yep" Angelica said lying, she never even told her dad that she didn't feel good

As Angelica sat at her desk that morning, she put her hand down on her desk, her nose was running as she grabbed a tissue from her desk. She was supposed to be watching the video on the human body but soon fell asleep.  
"Angelica" called the teacher during the movie but Angelica had fallen asleep.

"Angelica" said the teacher again  
Angelica opened her eyes.  
"You fell asleep" said the teacher  
"Sorry" Angelica said  
"Pay attention please" said the teacher  
"I didn't get much sleep last night" Angelica said lying "And I have" Angelica sneezed "a cold"

Mrs, Hand put her hand on Angelica's forehead as Angelica still had her head down on her desk. "You should go down to the nurse" said the teacher  
"I guess" coughed Angelica as she got up from her desk, she was a little off balance.

"Susie, can you walk Angelica down to the nurses office" said the teacher.  
"Of course" smiled Susie from the back of the classroom.

"Feel better" said Susie when they got to the nurses office  
"Thanks" Angelica said

"What seems to be the problem" said the nurse as Angelica walked in.  
"I don't feel well" said Angelica "My throat is sore and my head hurts" she coughed.  
"Have a seat and put this under your tongue" said the nurse, handing Angelica a thermometer

Angelica sat in a chair with a thermometer in her mouth.  
"You have a fever" said the nurse removing the thermometer "I will call your dad to come and get you" said the nurse. "You can lay down on the cot until he comes"

"Mr. Pickles Angelica is running a fever of 102 degrees" said the nurse into phone as Angelica listened from the cot. She had fallen asleep before the nurse even finished talking to her dad.

A few noises in the nurses office happened while Angelica was asleep. A boy who threw up, a girl who injured herself on playground who must've been in kindergarten and who had been crying for her mom and a few kids who were sick.

The bright lights shined on Angelica as she woke up, a blanket over her now. She felt cold and then warm at the same time.. And then she heard something.  
"Angelica"  
"Daddy" coughed Angelica as she lifted her head off the pillow, feeling dizzy.  
Drew hugged Angelica "Let's get you home" he said

That day Angelica didn't remember much. She didn't remember coming home and she didn't remember going to bed. All she remembered were bright lights.

To be continued

"My daughter has a high fever" Drew said as he carried Angelica into the hospital an hour later. "She passed out in the car and she is diabetic" he said. "Please, please help her" Drew said in tears. "I just want her to be okay"

A nurse carried Angelica into an examining room, while a few nurse and doctors ran in. "Sugar is down to 82" someone said "temp is 102.2" A doctor looked into Angelica's eyes and listened to her heart and lungs "Order a Chest X-ray" said the doctor as he went out the room..

A nurse changed Angelica out of her clothes and into a gown, a bear was placed in Angelica's arm. A white blanket covering her. "Mommy" Angelica opened her eyes. She closed them. A doctor shined a light into her eyes again.  
"Angelica" said the doctor  
"Daddy" she asked  
"You're in the hospital" said the doctor "you're dad brought you in"  
"Where is he" asked Angelica  
Just then Drew comes in. "Daddy" Angelica said  
"I'm so glad you're okay" said Drew hugging Angelica.

The doctor left and it was quite a while before he returned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sick" said Angelica with a cough.  
"It is okay" said Drew "I'm just happy you're okay"

A hour later, a doctor came back in as Drew sat by Angelica's side. "Everything is fine" he said "But, we'll like her to stay over night"  
"I don't want to stay overnight" said Angelica  
"You can go home tomorrow" said the doctor  
"Really" Angelica said all exited  
"Yes" said the doctor "Everything came back fine with the x-ray"  
"But what is wrong with her" asked Drew

The doctor didn't give an answer and just like last time, Drew was left clueless.  
"I'm okay" Angelica said with a sniffle "It is only a cold"

They wheeled Angelica out of the room, a blanket covering her. She had her eyes to her dad.  
"Don't leave" she said still holding the bear.

Drew stayed with Angelica all night and the next morning Angelica had a smile on her face. "I'm feeling better" she said putting a piece of cut up pancake in her mouth.

That morning Angelica was taken for another x-ray.

"We just got the x-ray report back" said a new doctor coming in two hours later, she closed the door, Angelica and Drew feared the worst. "Everything is fine" said the doctor. "Can I take a peak into you're mouth" she asked Angelica.  
"Ok" coughed Angelica

The doctor exam every part of Angelica and after a while it became clear what was wrong. "I believe she was strep throat" said the doctor after she looked into Angelica's mouth "I will do a strep test just to make sure" said the doctor and a "double ear infection" she said after looked into Angelica's ears. "

An hour later it became clear that it was strep throat all along that Angelica had with a double ear infection.

"I will order her a prescription for some medicine for the strep throat and some drops for the double ear infection" said the doctor."Angelica is 11, right" asked the doctor  
"yes" said Angelica  
"Ok" said the doctor.

That night when Angelica got home from the hospital, she climbed into bed and fell asleep within minutes

"I love you" Angelica said to her dad who was standing at the door.  
"I love you too" said Drew "And I always will"

So I tired writing another chapter. Please tell me what you think. Sorry this is added late but been pretty busy. Will try to update it soon. Thanks for all your comments.

The next afternoon Angelica wasn't feeling much better, as she lied on the couch with a tray of soup and cracker and she had a box of tissues, a book and her ipod beside her, when all of a sudden she heard something outside. A car door slamming and then another door slammed.  
She was just about to put a spoonful of soup into her mouth when the doorbell rang.

And then Angelica heard a familiar voice in the hallway, a voice she hadn't heard in awhile.  
"Mommy" she said as soon as she saw Charlotte. It had been 3 months since Angelica had seen her mother. Charlotte came in, followered by Jonathan. "I just stopped by to see you" she said as she hugged Angelica,

"How have you been?" Charlotte asked Angelica  
"I have an ear infection" said Angelica  
"Double ear infection" said Drew  
"And Step throat" coughed Angelica "But daddy has been taking good care of me" Angelica smiled at her dad.  
"Is she okay" Charlotte asked Drew  
"Yes, she is fine" said Drew "I am taking good care of her"

Charlotte was trying to hide back the tears, she missed Angelica more now more than ever now and she missed Drew. But, her life was with Jonathan now, he sat beside her holding her hand. "Angelica" said Charlotte. "We have something to tell you" she said pointed to Jonathan. "We are getting married" she said as she showed Angelica the ring.  
"But you love daddy" said Angelica in tears as she coughed "And you told me when I was little that you always would"  
"Sometimes things change" said Charlotte.  
"But why" asked Angelica in tears "I want you to live here with Daddy and me":  
"I can't" said Charlotte  
"Yes, you can you can live downstairs" Angelica pointed to the basement  
"I can't live in the basement" said Charlotte as she shook her head.  
"We will be in the area" said Jonathan  
"Really" asked Angelica  
"Of Course" said Charlotte  
"I love you" said Angelica  
"I love you too" said Charlotte "And I always will" she gave Angelica a hug.

Charlotte was not just there to see Angelica, she was there to take her with her.  
"Can I talk to you, Drew?" said Charlotte getting off the couch, From the kitchen Angelica could hear the conversation.  
"She is my daughter, Charlotte." said Drew "And she is staying with me"  
'I want her, Drew" said Charlotte  
"You can't have her" said Drew again "You're not going to hurt her again"  
"I didn't" said Charlotte  
"You're all about your job" said Drew "And you are not meant to have her, I am" he said walking out of the room.

The door slammed as Charlotte walked out followered by Jonathan, "I hate her" Drew said under his breathe. It happened a two months before when they were having dinner, it was almost summer, after Angelica was diagnosed with diabetes. Charlotte hadn't been feeling well and went to the doctor and found out she was two weeks pregnant but not with Drew's baby. She suddenly remembered the night in the hotel room, she was on a business trip and then remembered waking up in the same bed as Jonathan after a night of a glass of wine too many. She hadn't started to show and didn't want to tell Angelica yet.

Later that night, Susie stopped by with get well cards and Angelica's homework,  
"I still have to do this even thou I'm sick" coughed Angelica  
"Yep" said Susie  
The stack of homework wasn't too big but it didn't make Angelica feel any better than she was.  
"When will you be back to school" asked Susie  
"Hopefully next week" Angelica coughed

The next day afternoon, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dill stopped by. "We have missed you at school" they said to Angelica  
"I've missed you too" Angelica coughed to them  
"Here" said Tommy handing Angelica a plate of cookies.  
"I remember when we had to hide these from you when you were little" said Chuckie  
"Ha" said Angelica "I always knew where they were" she coughed  
Angelica unwrapped the plastic from the plate and took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, first solid food she had eaten in a few days. As she swallowed, she could feel how her threat burned more. She placed the plate on her nightstand. It hopes that she will feel better tomorrow to have another. "My throat is really sore" Angelica coughed  
Kimi looked at Angelica "Yeah, I've had those" said Kimi "But the doctor took my tonsils out last year so I don't get them often anymore"  
"I don't want to have my tonsils out" said Angelica  
"It wasn't bad" said Kimi "I didn't feel a thing"  
Angelica was scared that night. She didn't want to have to go to the doctor. And she didn't want her tonsils out.

"Under the tongue" Drew said as her put a thermometer under Angelica's tongue that night. As he took it out, he read it 101.6 it read. Angelica was still on antibiotics and it had been only two days, he was hoping that by Friday she was start feeling better. He hated seeing her sick.

A few days came and Angelica still wasn't feeling any better. Her throat was still sore and when Drew took her temperature it had gotten as high as 102.1. It still wasn't going down to normal.  
"I've going to take you to the doctors" he said to Angelica  
"But mommy usually does" said Angelica  
"Mommy can't" said Drew  
"Yes, she can" said Angelica "Mommy gave me her cell phone number" she gave Drew the piece of paper that had a number written on it. 555-545-5567.

Drew dialed the number. "Tony's pizza" the person said "Julie" speaking.  
"I have the wrong number" said Drew as he hung the phone up. From that, he learned that maybe he was right from the start, Charlotte didn't want Angelica in her at all, he had to be the one to care for Angelica and that is what he was going to do.

That day Angelica, dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie as she sat in the doctors office, Her teddy bear sat on her lap. "I'm scared" she coughed to her dad  
"I will be with you the whole time" said Drew as he kissed the top of Angelica's head.  
"I love you daddy" Angelica said with a snuffle  
"I love you too" said Drew

It was a few minutes before Angelica was called, as she sat reading a preteen magazine, she learned what it was going to be like in another year. She was turning 12, in less then a three months" Her body wasn't like others her age, she had not been able to wear a bra like Susie or even gotten her period.  
A tear rolled down Angelica's eye when she saw a girl her age with her mother as they walked in, Angelica missed Charlotte more than ever.

"Angelica Pickles" said a nurse at the door. She was brunette with long hair, she had in her left hand clipboard in her hand, follow me. She said to Drew and Angelica when they got to the door.  
"Let's see" said the nurse "I need to check you're height and weight" said the nurse as they got to the scale.  
"87 pounds, 4.10 inches" said the nurse  
"I'm getting tall" Angelica said with a cough  
"You sure are" smiled Drew.

The room they were taken to was a white room, "Have a seat" said the nurse with a smile as she took seat.  
"So Angelica is here because of a sore throat" asked the nurse  
"Yea" said Drew "It has been a week and it still isn't going away"  
"Every time I swallow it hurts" said Angelica  
"Okay" said the nurse

The nurse placed a thermometer in Angelica's right ear "Just taking you're temperature" said the nurse  
"Okay" said Angelica

101.5 degrees the thermometer read as the nurse took it out and wrote the number the number down on Angelica's chart.

"Any other pain" asked the nurse  
"Not really" said Angelica  
"Ok" said the nurse as she opened a drawer and handed Angelica a gown "The doctor should be in soon" said the nurse.

Angelica wasn't liking this. "Do I have too" she said after the nurse left.  
"I won't be long" said the Drew  
"Ok" said Angelica as she hopped off the exam table. She slowly removed her hoodie and her shirt from her body then her sweats, she placed them in a neat pile then she placed the gown around her as she climbed back on the exam table

"So Angelica I haven't seen you in awhile" said the doctor  
"yeah" Angelica said  
"So I hear that you're not feeling well" said the doctor  
"Not really" said Angelica  
"What seems to be bothering you" asked the doctor  
"My throat hurts" Angelica said  
"She has been home for the past few days" said Drew  
"Ok" said the doctor"

Dr. Rachel had been Angelica's doctor for the past few years and Angelica had grown to like her, at first changing from the doctor she went to when she was little to changing to a new one was hard but now Angelica liked going to the doctor.

The doctor began to check Angelica's ears, eyes and nose. "Angelica did have a double ear infection" said Drew  
"Well it looks like it is cleared up just fine" just the doctor "But contiue with those antibiotics" she said  
A few minutes after the doctor said "Say ahhh" as she placed the tongue depressor on Angelica's tongue.  
After a few minutes, it became clear what was really wrong. "Angelica has tonsillitis" said the doctor  
"But the hospital said she had strep throat" said Drew "and the strep test came back positive"  
"It happens sometimes when people can get both" said the doctor "how long as Angelica been on antibiotics for strep" asked the doctor  
"for about a week" said Drew  
"I would do strep test on her"

The doctor listened to Angelica's heart and lungs "You have a good heartbeat" said the doctor  
"Really" Angelica coughed. And then the doctor let her listen.

Within a few minutes Angelica was holding on to her dad's hand as the doctor stuck a cotton swab down her throat which made Angelica gag.  
"That hurt" coughed Angelica almost in tears  
"You were very brave" said the doctor  
"Yes, you were" said Drew

As Angelica waited she continued to read the magazine,

"The strep infection still hasn't cleared" said the doctor 10 minutes later "We're going to try another round of antibiotics"  
"And if that doesn't help" asked Angelica  
"It should" said the doctor.

The doctor gave Drew 2 prescriptions, one for the strep infection and another for tonsillitis. "I will like to see Angelica back next week" said the doctor  
"Ok" said Drew

Angelica untied the gown and slipped her shirt and sweats back on followered by her hoodie. "I can go home now" she said  
"yes" said the doctor

It wasn't long until Angelica had fallen asleep, her throat and body needed rest and it hopes of feeling better that is what she did when she went home, she went up to her bedroom changed into her pj's and fell asleep within a few minutes..

"I'm sick" Angelica said the next morning. She couldn't breathe through her nose and it hurt her to talk, her voice had gone hoarse. She sounded congested.  
That day Drew put vicks on Angelica's chest. "This sound help" he said  
Angelica slept most of the day, she didn't even hear it when there was a thunderstorm or the garbage truck that went up the street.

Author Note: Angelica is 11 years old and the babies are 9, except for Chuckle who is 10.

"Hi Drew" said Didi that same day. "Is Angelica any better" she asked.  
"Not really" said Drew as he was washing dishes. "but the doctor said it could take a few days."  
"I hope she gets better" said Didi  
"Me too" said Drew "I just wish there was something more I could do for her" he said

The next few days there wasn't any let up. Angelica hadn't improved, her throat was still sore, her head still hurt and she was coughing.  
"I think I should take you back to the hospital" Drew said  
"I don't want to" said Angelica "I am fine here" she coughed  
"No, you aren't getting any better, Angelica" said Drew  
"But I am better, Daddy" Angelica said with a small smile

Later that night Angelica had to be taken to the hospital, nurses and doctors surrounded Angelica, "her temp is 104.2, bp is 100/88 and pulse 80" said one of the nurses.  
"Start an IV with fluids" said the doctor as she listened to Angelica's lungs "breathe in and out" she said  
"I don't feel good" coughed Angelica "and this IV hurts" she wiped away a tear "When can we go home, daddy?" said Angelica  
"Not until we fine out what is wrong with you" said the doctor  
"But, I want to go home now" Angelica started crying.

After a full examination and chest x-ray it was clear what it was that was wrong with Angelica.

"Angelica has pneumonia" said the doctor an hour later "I will like to admit for her a couple days and run an antibiotic" said the doctor  
"Do what you can" said Drew  
"Make me feel better' coughed Angelica

That night, Angelica slept through the night, she hadn't done that in over a week. The next morning she got a surprised visitor.

Jonathan came in, followered by Charlotte. He bought in a few get well balloons. As Angelica's eyes opened up she saw Charlotte.  
"Mommy" Angelica coughed  
"I'm here" said Charlotte and "And I'm not going anywhere" she gave Angelica a hug  
"You're coming back home" asked Angelica  
"I can't, Angelica" said Charlotte "I just can't"  
"But why mom" Angelica coughed "You said we were always going to be a family, don't you remember. I was 3 and you said you would never leave us"

After Charlotte left. Angelica cried. "Mommy doesn't love me anymore" she cried "I want her to move back home."  
"Mommy loves you Angelica" said Drew "No matter what"

That made Angelica feel a little better.

"Look what mommy left for me" said Angelica holding up a new teddy bear. "She must've left it here before she left and we didn't see it"  
The teddy bear was pink and it had the words I love you written on it.

"Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil and Phil" said Angelica the next day. She had her eyes open when they came. "  
We just came to see you" they said  
"How are you feeling?" asked Tommy.  
"Feeling a tiny bit better" said Angelica  
"Here" said Kimi and Chuckie as they handed Angelica a gift. Saw this in the gift shop and I thought of you.  
As Angelica opened the gift she smiled. It was a Cynthia doll, almost like the one she had when she was little, minus the bite barks on it from Spike and the teeth barks on it from Dil. "Thank you" Angelica said with a cough "I hope this one Dil won't bite the head off now"  
Dil laughed "I will try not too"  
"Here" said Tommy as he hands Angelica a card.  
"Best Cousin forever" on it.  
"Thanks Tommy" Angelica coughed  
Dill handed Angelica flowers "Now" said Dill "I am sure my mom won't be happy with me that I picked these from her garden. He gave her a smile.  
"Thank you Dill. I am sure your Mom won't be mad at you"  
Angelica was so now! After a week and a half Angelica was free to leave the hospital but still had to be on antibiotics for a couple more weeks.  
It wasn't until 5 weeks prior to when it all started that Angelica finally felt better. As she came down the stairs on a Saturday morning, she had a smile on her face.  
"Morning Daddy" said Angelica as she hugged him.  
"Morning Angelica" Drew sneezed.  
The look on Angelica's face said everything. "Don't you get sick to Daddy" 


	2. Happy 12th Birthday Angelica!

As the alarm clock rang Angelica got up from her bed. Today was her 12th birthday and even thou she couldn't spend it with her Mom, she was looking forward to spending the day at the water park with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi. They had become her best friends and now she regretting how she treated them when they were babies.

As she got out from her bed her feet touched the floor. The day was a nice warm day, compared to the day before when Angelica spent the whole day inside because of the rain but a smile appeared when she looked out the window and discovered it was sunny outside, The birds were chirping as she opened her window and looked out.

Downstairs Drew was trying to make the day as best as he could for Angelica. He had ordered the cake, had a few presents for her and had planned the sleepover party for that night. He was trying to do his best to raise Angelica without any help and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Happy Birthday Angelica" he told when she appeared at the kitchen doorway dressed in a pretty white dress that he had picked out for her weeks before. It was something to be raising Angelica by himself but being able to pick out clothes that she liked was something else. She hardly ever didn't like anything that he bought for her.

"Thank you Daddy" Angelica smiled as she hugged Drew. It was the best part of the morning for him. Every morning Angelica woke up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You look lovely today, Angelica" he told her as Angelica twirled around on her tip toes.

It felt like a normal morning, Angelica took her blood sugar like she did every morning, then gave herself a shot of insulin in her arm and had her breakfast and then brushed her teeth. She was on a schedule and kept to it every single morning.

"So when are we leaving?" Angelica asked as she came back downstairs with hair and teeth brushed.

"In an hour" said Drew as she went outside to load a few things in the car.

"Ok" Angelica replied as she went back upstairs.

Angelica packed her bathing suite and towel followered by a bottle of sunscreen in a beach bag. She followered by adding in a magazine and a beach ball. Soon she was all packed and ready to go.

She put her hair into a messy bun and put on some sun glasses and then slipped on a pink pair of flip flops.

"I'm ready to go" Angelica said as she came back downstairs.

"So am I" said Drew. "The car is all packed and ready" he added

Angelica and Drew were on the road within minutes, the beach was a good hour away from them so Angelica bought a book to read on the way. A book that Drew bought for her the night before. The book was an American Girl book called "The caring and keeping of you".

Drew hadn't had any questions from Angelica about how her body is going to end up changing. He wasn't sure if she knew about bras and periods so the book was going to be a guide for her. He knew it would help her more than he could. This was the time when he wished Angelica had her Mom.

"So when can I start wearing a bra?" Angelica asked him. The question he had no answer for. It was one thing picking out clothes for Angelica but finding a bra for her was going to be different. Angelica hadn't started growing yet so he knew he still thought she still had a little time before she needed one.

The beach wasn't crowded when they arrived but could see that some of Angelica's friends were waiting with their parents. He could see that Didi and Stu were waiting with Tommy and Dil playing catch in the parking lot.

"Happy Birthday Angelica" they all said when they saw her when she got out of the car.

As they headed toward the beach Angelica heard a voice that she hadn't heard for awhile. A voice that she heard late at night whenever she went to sleep and a voice that she missed more than anything.

As Angelica turned around she saw Charlotte standing next to Jonathan, Charlotte was holding Jonathan's hand when they came toward her. "Happy Birthday" said Charlotte and then Jonathan

It hurt Angelica to see her Mom with Jonathan now and not with her Dad. She knew parents split up but didn't imagine hers would ever.

As the others started to arrive, Angelica became more excited about her birthday. She was looking forward to spending the day playing in the sand, water and playing volleyball.

"Susie" said Angelica when she arrived with her Mom and Dad. Susie was carrying a present that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, she placed in on the picnic table and then ran over to give Angelica a hug. "It is so good to see you, Angelica" said Susie.

As more guest arrived, Angelica greeted all of them. "Thank you for coming" was basically something she told to everyone who came.

As the party started, Angelica saw that mostly everyone she invited came. She was happy to see Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Chuckie sitting on the grass. It was good that they were like her friends now, she at times regretted how she treated them when they were babies.

"Let's play in the water" said Kimi who already had a bathing suit on couldn't wait any longer to get in the water. As she ran toward it, Angelica followered. Kimi became like a sister to her the past few weeks and so did Lil. She was having a sleepover with them as well as Susie in a few weeks that she was looking forward too. It was going to be her first sleepover and she was looking forward to it.

"Let's build a sand castle" said Phil

"Okay" said Tommy As Angelica turned around she saw Charlotte standing next to Jonathan, Charlotte was holding Jonathan's hand when they came toward her. "Happy Birthday" said Charlotte and then Jonathan

It hurt Angelica to see her Mom with Jonathan now and not with her Dad. She knew parents split up but didn't imagine hers would ever.

As the others started to arrive, Angelica became more excited about her birthday. She was looking forward to spending the day playing in the sand, water and playing volleyball.

"Susie" said Angelica when she arrived with her Mom and Dad. Susie was carrying a present that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, she placed in on the picnic table and then ran over to give Angelica a hug. "It is so good to see you, Angelica" said Susie.

As more guest arrived, Angelica greeted all of them. "Thank you for coming" was basically something she told to everyone who came.

As the party started, Angelica saw that mostly everyone she invited came. She was happy to see Tommy, Dil Lil, Phil, Chuckie and Kimi sitting on the grass. It was good that they were like her friends now, she at times regretted how she treated them when they were babies.

"Let's play in the water" said Kimi who already had a bathing suit on and couldn't wait any longer to get in the water. As she ran toward it, Angelica followered. Kimi became like a sister to her the past few weeks and so did Lil. She was having a sleepover with them as well as Susie in a few weeks that she was looking forward to it too. It was going to be her first sleepover and she was looking forward to it.

"Let's build a sand castle" said Phil

"Okay" said Tommy

Once the sand castle got started everyone joined in even Grandpa Lou helped out. It took about an hour but Angelica was positive that they built the biggest sand castle ever.

"Nice work" said Grandpa Lou

After the kids built the sand castle, it was now time to play volleyball.

Some of Angelica's friends from school, Tracy, Alex and Nicole were on her team followered by Susie. Kimi, Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Dil were on the other team.

"This should be fun" said Angelica with a laugh "I am sure our team will win" she said as she serves the ball.

"Oh yeah" said Kimi "Our team is going to win, Angelica because we are younger and stronger"

"Well" Angelica said "We're older" she laughed

The game ended up being a tie until the very end when Kimi's ended up winning. Angelica didn't mind losing against the others. The had Kimi and Lil on their team who have played Volleyball ad no one else on her team has ever played it.

"Winners eat last" said Angelica as she ran to the picnic table

"Don't you mean winners eat first" said Kimi

"Nope" said Angelica

"I guess since you're the birthday girl" said Lil now "You can eat first"

"Better believe it" Angelica smiled "I am so hungry I can eat a horse"

The picnic table was sit up with 12 birthday hats and 12 plates, with a piece of pizza on each plate. Pizza was one of Angelica's favorite foods so it was a must for the picnic. No event is no event without pizza.

"No one likes pizza like you do" said Susie as Angelica was biting into her third slice.

"You better believe it" said Angelica

After they had their pizza, it was now time to open present which was Angelica's favorite thing about birthdays.

The first present was something that Drew had gotten for Angelica, something he knew she had been wanting for awhile and something that every 12 year old her age had.

"A cell phone" said Angelica when she opened the package. "I've always wanted one" Angelica smiled "Thank you so much Daddy" Angelica said as she ran up and gave her Dad a hug.

Angelica opened up a few more presents which were basically clothes from Drew. He was starting to have a hard time clothes shopping for Angelica but she loved mostly everything he picked out.

When she came upon a package with silver wrapping paper she froze. It was something from Charlotte, she had to leave the party early to get back to work but left Angelica a few presents. As Angelica unwrapped it she was surprised what it was.

"Look what Mommy got me" Angelica said as she held up a laptop computer.

It wasn't like Angelica was a spoiled brat since the divorce she had hardly asked for anything expect for a cell phone.

The last few gifts from Charlotte were just clothes that she knew that Angelica would like.

Kimi and Chuckie handed Angelica a package which was wrapped in white wrapping paper as she opened it she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Kimi and Chuckie" she told them. The gift was a new purse. It was purple, one of Angelica's favorite colors and in the purse was a $10 gift card to her favorite store.

Angelica got makeup from Lil and Phil and a pair of boots from Tommy and Dil.

Angelica's friends, Tracy, Alex and Nicole got her more makeup and gift cards. And from everyone else at the party she mostly got money and gift cards.

"Thank you everyone" Angelica said with a smile. "This has been the best birthday ever" she smiled

Angelica and the others played in the water next. It was getting cooler out as the day came to an end. But Angelica didn't want to go home. She didn't want the day to be over with. When it came time for cake that was Angelica's most favorite thing. The cake was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and it had Angelica's face printed on it. As Angelica stood still with her 2 piece bathing suit on with a towel around her, everyone sang her Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Angelica, Happy Birthday to you" Tommy, Chuckie and Phil added a chorus of "And To Many More" to that at the end.

"Thank you everyone" said Angelica after the song. As Drew cut the first slice, someone in back of Angelica pushed her head into the whole cake.

When she lifted her face up from the cake she laughed along with Drew and then everyone else joined in.

"I guess I am a cake face" Angelica said

"I guess" said the person in back of her. As Angelica turned around she saw that it was Charlotte.

Angelica jumped up and ran into her mothers arms. "I thought you left for work" said Angelica

"I did" said Charlotte "But I couldn't be away from you much longer" Charlotte hugged Angelica tightly "and especially on your birthday" she said

Angelica enjoyed spending her birthday with both her Mom and Dad but wished that they were living together again.

"Next year she'll be a teenager" said Drew "Angelica you really are growing up too fast!" said Drew

"She surly is" replied everyone else.

"And I remember when I changed her diaper for the first time" Charlotte added

"Mom" said Angelica as she rolled her eyes.

After everyone had the cake as well as ice cream. It was time for the day to come to an end. Angelica hugged and thanked everyone who came. She had the best birthday ever and the best day ever.

That night Angelica started to look forward to 12, she had many things to look forward too.

"Thank you so much, Daddy" said Angelica before she went to bed. "You made my birthday the best ever" she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Drew was right, Angelica was growing up too fast.


	3. No Doctors, Daddy

Charlotte is out of the picture and Drew is left to care for Angelica. It had been good up until she entered her preteen years. How will Drew survive and how will Angelica deal with not having a mom around at the time she needed one the most.

It had been a long few months and as Drew and Angelica started their new lives, he learned how much harder it was going to be raise Angelica by himself, all the things that Charlotte used to do with Angelica was going to be his responsibly now.

"Angelica" Drew said one afternoon after Angelica got home from school "you have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 10" he said as Angelica went to her room.

"Am I going to school after" asked Angelica

"I think" said Drew "We'll have to see" he said

"I have a test tomorrow" said Angelica "And I think Susie is sleeping over tomorrow night" she said

"She can still sleepover" said Drew "But your overdue for an appointment" he said

"I went la few years ago" said Angelica "And I'm not sick" she said faking a cough and then another.

"I know" said Dew "What if I take you to lunch after?" he said

"Really" Angelica's eyes lit up

"Yes" said Drew

Angelica went over to give up dad a hug.

That morning after Angelica woke up, she went into the kitchen already showered and dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a cami top, she went over to where she kept her blood sugar monitor and took her blood sugar like she did every morning. That morning it was 111 which was a typical reading for her.

She gave herself a shot of insulin in her arm and then went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal.

As she sat at the kitchen table, she watched as her dad entered the room.

"Morning" he said, like he did every morning.

"Morning Daddy" Angelica said with a smile.

"Are you ready for you test today?" Drew asked her as he read the paper

"I am sure to get a 100" Angelica smiled "You know I always do" she did

"I know" Drew replied

Angelica finished the last spoonful of her cereal and then ran up stairs to brush her hair and teeth.

"I'm ready" said Angelica as she came back down the stairs.

The doctors office was in a white building and as Drew and Angelica entered they were greeted by a lady sitting at a desk.

"Hello" said Drew "Angelica Pickles has an appointment today" he said

"Oh yes" said the lady as she glanced at the computer screen "Someone will be right with you" she said as she pointed at the waiting room.

Angelica sat down in a chair as she waited for her name to be called. A few kids were sitting across from her, another one was sitting with her mother with her mother saying "It will be okay. It will be okay" and a little boy and girl were sitting with their parents who must've been there because they were sick.

It would be awhile before Angelica's name was called as she waited read a magazine. When she heard her name she looked up and saw that it was Didi, Dill and Tommy

"Hi Angelica" said Didi with a smile on her face.

"Hi" said Angelica

Didi, Dill and Tommy sat down across from Angelica and Drew.

Didi was expecting twin girls who were due in September she was about 6 months.

"Hi" said Dill picking up a magazine with a cough.

"Hey Angelica" Tommy said with a smile as he pushed his hair back with his hands.

Angelica remember back when she was 3 years old and had to have a shot which she hoped she didn't have to have done today. At 12 years old, she was still terrified of the doctor.

"Angelica" said a nurse at the door with a clipboard in her hands.

Angelica and Drew followed the nurse to the scale where Angelica was weighted and measured.

"88" pounds and "4.11" said the nurse.

After Angelica stepped off the scale and after she had a hearing test, a vision test and some blood work then she followered the nurse to another room with bears going around the boarder of the room. She took a seat upon the exam table.

"So, Angelica is here for a physical" said the nurse as she sat down and wrote some things down.

"She is over due for one" said Drew "She hasn't been in since she was 10" he told the nurse "She just turned 12 a few weeks ago and will be entering middle school in September" he said

"12 years old already" said the nurse "Time goes by too fast"

"It sure hast" Drew replied

The nurse asked Angelica and her dad a few questions, regarding Angelica's sleep and eating habits.

"I like to eat" Angelica smiled

"Do you like vegetables?" the nurse asked

"No" Angelica replied

Drew knew that Angelica wasn't eating the foods she should eat her age, her would cook chicken and potatoes for her and she wouldn't touch it. All he cooked for Angelica that she would eat was hotdogs and hamburgers.

"She is very picky" Drew finally said

"Do you sleep well at night?" the nurse asked next.

"Mostly but sometimes I get woken up at night" Angelica replied

"She doesn't sleep through the night" said Drew "sometimes she is up a couple of times throughout the night now" he replied

The nurse wrote a few things down and then she took Angelica's blood pressure and temperature. After she was done, she pulled out a drawer and handed Angelica a pink grown with stars on it.

"The doctor should be in shortly" said the nurse as she closed the door and at that point Angelica felt more scared than she had in her life as a tear ran down her cheek she wished she was some place other than here today.

Drew stepped out of the room at this point he wanted to give Angelica some privacy as she undressed.

Back in the room, Angelica was very conscious about her body as she undressed. She wasn't like the other girls in her class, all of them have started wearing a bra and some have even started their period. As Angelica undressed to the point where she only had her underwear, she wished she could be like the other girls in her class who had started to wear bras already. Angelica hadn't developed to the point where she needed one yet. As she climbed back upon the exam table with the gown on, she wished she was here with Charlotte.

A few minutes later, Drew entered followered by the doctor. Dr. Laura Patterson has been Angelica's doctor since she was little, from the time she was only 5 years old, Angelica has always gone to her.

"So I hear your hear for a checkup" said the doctor when she sits down. "Any problems?" she asked both Drew and Angelica

"Not really" Angelica replied

"She hasn't been sleeping well at night" Drew replied "She is usually up a few times during the night and has a hard time falling back asleep"

"Maybe we should try some medicine for that" the doctor replied "and then maybe she won't have that problem"

Dr. Patterson wrote a few things down on Angelica's chart and then started asking more questions regarding Angelica's eating habits and rather she liked school or not. Drew let Angelica did most of the talking but Drew did end up telling about how Angelica had become so picky with food lately that is was hard to find something that she liked.

"Has she started her period yet?" was the next question that was asked.

"No, I haven't" said Angelica "But I want to have my period so bad"

"You will start when you are ready" the doctor replied

The doctor finished asking a few more questions, more about how Angelica does in school and stuff like that and all Angelica's replies were 'I love school' which made the doctor as well as Drew feel good.

"I am going to start examining you now, Angelica" said the doctor as she came toward Angelica "I will begin by looking into her eyes, ears, nose and throat" said the doctor

Angelica hated this part of going to the doctor but she hated the shots more but was trying to not think about it for now.

"So as Angelica been pretty healthy?" asked Dr. Patterson when she looked into Angelica's throat.

"Pretty much" said Drew

"That is good" said the doctor

"I'm going into middle school" said Angelica

"Already" said the doctor "Weren't you just in 4th grade" she asked

"No I'm almost done with 5th" Angelica laughed

Dr. Patterson listened to Angelica's heart next. "You have a good heart beat" said the doctor after she was done.

"Can I hear I?" Angelica asked. One of her favorite things about going to the doctor was hearting her own heart beat.

"Sure" said the doctor

"That is so cool" Angelica smiled

Dr. Patterson had Angelica lay down next as she felt around her stomach. "You are growing at the right rate for you height and weight" said the doctor.

"But I don't have boobs" said Angelica "All my friends do" she said

Drew stepped out for a few moments to let Angelica have some more privacy, something he will be doing a lot mote now that Angelica is getting older.

"You will get boobs when your body is ready" said the doctor "Some girls don't start developing them until 13 even and some start even as young as 9" she told Angelica "And your period you will start when you are ready" said the doctor.

Angelica changed back into her clothes after this. "Do I need a shot?" Angelica asked when the doctor came back in.

"Just two" said the doctor

"Ok" said Angelica "I am going to try to be brave" she tried to smile.

"One, Two, Three" said the doctor when she gave Angelica the first shot in her left arm and then repeated "One, Two, Three" as she gave Angelica the last shot in her right arm.

"That wasn't bad at all" said Angelica "It didn't even hurt'

"You were brave" said the doctor

On the way home, Angelica felt better she made it through the appointment without crying. And as a treat Drew took her to lunch.


	4. Just try it, Angelica!

Just try it, Angelica

It had been a couple of weeks since Angelica's doctors appointment. The doctor gave Drew some advice on how to get Angelica into eating more vegetables.

"Tonight we're having lasagna" he said to Angelica as she sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Alright" said Angelica "Sounds yummy" she says

"I am sure you will like it" Drew smiles as he goes back into the kitchen.

But what Angelica didn't know was that Drew was going to put spinach in the lasagna as well as broccoli. Both of those vegetables were ones that Angelica didn't like at all but Drew was hoping that she would like them before the night was over with.

"Can Kimi come over?" Angelica asked from the couch.

"Sure" said Drew Now hoping that since Angelica had someone over that she would eat the lasagna even if she didn't like it or not. When Kimi arrived, she arrived with Lil as well which Drew thought would make it more easier for the Angelica to try the vegetable lasagna tonight.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" said Lil when she came into the kitchen. She was dressed

"Lasagna" said Drew.

"My favorite" said Lil

"with spinach and broccoli" said Drew as whispered in Lil's ear

"Yum" Lil smiled

"Don't tell Angelica wants inside it" Drew told Lil

"I won't" said Lil

Angelica, Kimi and Lil walked to the nearest park to the house. Angelica liked going to the park more than she did when she was younger and she took the book that her Dad bought for her birthday along with her. Something that she had been reading for a few weeks now.

"I have the book" said Lil

"so do I" said Kimi as they walked

Angelica wasn't sure if Lil or Kimi knew anything about periods and bras. They were only 9, well Kimi was almost 10 so maybe she knew something but Angelica knew this wasn't the place to talk about it.

As Angelica climbed the jungle gym she remembered when she was little. Life was so much easier. Now, she had to worry about rather or not she got her homework done and stuff.

"I wish I was 9 again" said Angelica

"Don't you like being 12" said Kimi "You are almost a teenager" she smiles

"I guess" Angelica said

Back at the house Drew was making a plate of chocolate chip cookies for dessert. It had been a couple of weeks since Angelica had any sweets and if she did eat the lasagna tonight then the cookies were for a surprise dessert

"Dinner is ready" Drew called when the girls got home.

"Smells good" said Kimi

As Lil, Kimi and Angelica sat at the table Drew served each of them up a plate and then one for himself. He was anxious to see how Angelica liked the lasagna.

"This is really good" said Lil as she took a bite. "Love the flavors in it" she smiled

"Yeah" said Kimi "I can hardly tell" she began to say before Lil stopped her.

Angelica picked at the lasagna but hadn't taken a bite of it yet, She smiled it and stuck her nose up at it.

"It's really good" said Kimi

"You should try it" said Lil

As Angelica took a bite, she made a face that Dew knew and spit it out. "This" said Angelica almost in tears "is spinach and broccoli" she said "You tricked me, Dad. How could you?" Angelica said as she slammed her fork and knife down. "You know I don't like vegetables"

"I know" said Drew

"So why did you make it this way and not the other way?" Angelica said "I don't want it this way. I will only eat it the other way you make it"

Drew knew that he did wrong by tricking Angelica. But he was worried about her. At 12, she didn't want anything to do with vegetables or even fruit. He knew that within time Angelica will have some health problems which didn't include the diabetes she already had.

"Just try it" said Drew "You can't taste the vegetables in it"

"Yes you can, Dad" said Angelica "I see the green inside" she showed Drew her plate.

Drew knew not to give in to Angelica. She had to start eating what he put on the table. He wasn't going to go to the stove and make Angelica a hotdog or even a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Can I have a hotdog?" Angelica smiled

"Not tonight" said Drew "You eat what I put on the table and that is final" he said as he went into the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen he could hear Kimi, Lil and Angelica talking. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on them.

"Just try it" said Kimi

"No" Angelica said as she shook her head "I won't"

"Come on" said Lil

Drew came back and sat at the table. "Ok" he said "I'll play this little game, Angelica. No one is leaving this table until you finish your plate" he says As the minutes ticked on by Angelica still hadn't touched anything on her plate. 'I am not busy tonight" Angelica "We can sit here on night" he says

After Kimi and Lil went home, Angelica and her dad still sat at the kitchen table. It got to be around 7:30 which is the time Angelica usually was getting ready for bed. As she sat Drew saw her yawn.

Suddenly Drew got a crazy idea that he thought he would never do. He went into the kitchen. And ended up bringing out the plate of cookies and put them in front of himself.

"I guess you don't want a cookie then" said Drew.

"A cookie" said Angelica

"Yes' said Drew

Angelica knew now that she had to try the vegetable lasagna even if she didn't like it.

'Just close your eyes and think of it as a piece of chocolate cake" said Drew

As Angelica closed her eyes, she took another bite and then another. As she opened her eyes. She smiled "That is yummy" Angelica said with a smile with she finished that plate. "Can I have another plate, Daddy" she smiled "Could hardly taste the spinach or the broccoli"

At the end of the day. Drew was happy that Angelica tried some vegetables. And she did earn, not just one cookie but two.


	5. Back to School Shopping with Angelica

"Are you up" Drew knocked on Angelica's bedroom door.

'Yes" Angelica said as she got out of bed. Today was the day that she had been looking forward to for awhile now. Back to school shopping was always something she loved about going back to school. Between picking out new clothes, a new backpack and picking out school supplies she just loved it all.

The welcome letter came home the beginning of the summer with the supply list.

Welcome all incoming 6th grade students to Lakeview Middle School. Here is the supply list of things that will be needed during the year.

5 notebooks

5 folders

3 packages of pencils

1 packages of color pencils

2 packages of blue/black pens

1 ruler

1 package of highlighters

1 package of eraser

1 calculator

2 packages of loose leaf paper

1 3-ring binder(used for ELA)

1 backpack

Angelica was dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and a white tank top when she came downstairs, she could smell of the smell of pancakes which her Dad hardly made.

"These are really yummy" said Angelica as she ate the pancakes

"I'm glad you like them" said Drew

After Angelica ate and brushed her teeth and hair. It was time to go shopping.

The store wasn't too crowded when Angelica and Drew arrived. They grabbed a cart and began looking at the school supplies first.

"This list has more on it than the list I had last year" said Angelica as she grabbed 5 notebooks.

'You are in a grade higher this year" said Drew "And in middle school" she smiled

'I guess" said Angelica

After Angelica picked out a blue, green, red, purple and yellow notebook with matching folder for each and the packages of loose leaf paper went into the cart next.. She went and grabbed a package of color pencils and placed them in the shopping cart.

"Now" said Drew as he looked at the list "a package of highlighters". he said

As Angelica went down the aisle with Drew following behind with the cart she grabbed a pack of highlighters. Angelica remembered last year that she had to use highlighters during reading to highlight words. She wondered what she would use highlighters for this year.

After getting a package of black pens and the packages of pencils as well as some erasers, a ruler and a calculator .The pink 3-ring binder went into the cart before Angelica looked at the backpacks. She was glad she found a pink binder and it was even the last one.

"Now" said Angelica "We can look at the backpacks" she smiled

There were many backpacks to choose from. Some were blue, green and even purple. As Angelica looked she saw that some had designs on them with butterflies, hearts and even stars and some even had characters on them like reptar, dummi bears and even one with Cynthia on it. It was hard for Angelica to choose one but after a few moments she grabbed the backpack with the dummi bears one.

"This is the backpack I want" Angelica smiled

As Drew looked at the backpack he knew that it wouldn't even last Angelica to November and it wouldn't even fit everything she needed to carry.

"How about a different one" said Drew as he gave the backpack back to Angelica

"I want this one" said Angelica

"I'm sorry, Angelica" said Drew

As soon as Drew said that Angelica had a meltdown in the store which hardly eve happen.

"I thought you told me I could pick out any bag I want" Angelica said "You told me I could get any one of these, Daddy" said Angelica "I want to dummi bears one" Angelica as she started stomping her foot. 'I want the dummi bears one" she said again

Drew wasn't sure if she should give in to Angelica or not. She was 12 and should have outgrown the dummi bears by now. She still had a few things in her room that were dummi bears so probably that wasn't helping he thought.

"Get it for me, Daddy" said Angelica "Now" she almost screamed

"How about this one?" said Drew has he handed Angelica a pretty purple backpack.

"No" said Angelica 'I want this one" she held up the dummi bears one.

Drew was trying to stay strong and not give in to Angelica but sometimes it hurt him to see her mad at him. He was raising her by himself now, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Ok" said Drew finally putting the dummi bear backpack in the cart.

"I love you so much, Daddy' said Angelica "Thank you" she gave her Dad a great big hug.

With the dummi bear backpack in the cart along with an extra backpack. Drew and Angelica were ready to look at the clothes.

This would be the first time in 3 years that Angelica has been clothes shopping. Before, Drew would pick out Angelica's clothes for her but since she is starting middle school he thought it was time that Angelica picked out her own clothes.

The girl clothes department wasn't too crowded. As Drew and Angelica looked through the shirts. Angelica spotted Susie and her mother.

"Hi Angelica" said Susie

"Hi" said Angelica

"Are you excited about starting middle school, Angelica" Susie's mother asked her

"Yes" Angelica replied

Susie and her mother went to look at the teen department in the store. Angelica wished she was able to wear those clothes.

"How about this" said Drew as he hung up a turquoise sweater.

"Ok" said Angelica as she put it into the cart.

Drew and Angelica picked out a couple pairs of jeans, a few shirts and a pair of shoes and then Drew took Angelica to the dressing room to try them on.

"6" said Drew when they got there. A lady escorted Angelica to a changing room and closed the door.

As Angelica undressed she looked at her body in the mirror.

"Can't I just have boobs" Angelica said to herself "and a period" she said quietly "that is my biggest wish ever" she said

"You will get it in time" she could hear a voice in her head say. She wasn't sure who it was but she differently heard it.

As she tried on the pair of jeans which weren't too tight on her but they were long. Angelica was a little short for her age so she knew that this would happen.

She tried on the shirts which all fit her well and so did the sweater.

She put her tank top and shorts back on and came back out. "These all fit' she told her Dad.

At the end of the day. Angelica had fun shopping with her Dad and was looking forward to starting middle school in a couple weeks.


	6. Nurse Angelica

Thought of this story yesterday. It isn't that great but I tried. More stories will be coming in the next couple weeks so stay tune.

Thanks for reading!

Nurse Angelica

It was a stormy day outside as Angelica woke up. The house was quiet as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning" sneezed Drew when he came out.

"Morning Daddy" smiled Angelica

"Angelica" said Drew "We can't go to the mall today" he said Drew was going to let Angelica get her ears pierced that day which he had promised her since she turned 12. "I really don't feel that well today" said Drew as he drank some coffee.

"Well, I think you need to go back to bed" said Angelica "I can take care of you for the day" she smiled

Drew knew he should be the one talking care of Angelica but resting for the day sounded good to him. "Okay, Angelica" he coughed as he went back to his bedroom.

Within minutes Angelica was at his door with a tray of orange juice. "Mommy always used to say orange juice helps when you are sick" Angelica said as she placed the tray near Drew.

Angelica fluffed Drew's pillow and then look his temperature just like he did for her when she was sick.

"Your running a temperature, Daddy" said Angelica when the thermometer beeped.

Angelica put a blanket over her Dad and gave him a box a tissues. "You need to stay in bed for the day" said Angelica

Angelica went into the kitchen and did something that she hardly ever did, She washed the dishes. There was only a coffee cup, a cereal bowl and a plate and spoon so it was pretty easy for her. After she did that she dried them and then she cleaned the counter.

After Angelica got the kitchen clean, she decided it was time to tackle her room. Her Dad always told her to clean it but most of the time Angelica didn't want too. She made her bed which was something she hardly ever did but she knew it would make her Dad feel better seeing that it was made for once. She then picked up for clothes off the floor which is another thing that her Dad always told her to do. She placed her clothes in the clothes basket and then took them to the laundry room.

At 12, she never did laundry but has seen her Dad do it so many times she knew it would be easy. She loaded her clothes into the washer along with her Dad's and then added the soap and turned it on. That was easy, she thought.

"Angelica" Drew called form his bedroom a couple minutes later.

"Yes" said Angelica

"Can you bring me a cup of water, please" said Drew with a cough

Angelica ran into the kitchen and was back at Drew's bedside with a cup of water within minutes. "Is there anything else you want?" Angelica asked

"Not right now, Angelica" Drew said "I hope you are behaving yourself out there" he said

"I am" Angelica replied as she ran out of the room.

Back in the kitchen Angelica was trying to think of what to make her Dad for lunch. She thought soup would be great for him but she couldn't use a stove yet. Cereal would be a possibility and so would a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Around lunchtime Angelica showed up at Drew's bedside with a tray with soup on it. As she placed it in front of him and Drew took a spoonful of the warm soup.

"How did you warm this up?" Drew asked Angelica

"I didn't" said Angelica "You have always told me to never use a stove without you around"

"That is right, Angelica" said Drew 'But what did you do?" he asked her

"I just added hot water to it" Angelica said "Do you like it?" she asked him

Drew wasn't sure how to answer this question. The soup didn't even taste like soup, it mostly tasted like water but he still ate it. He knew Angelica was trying her best to take care of him.

Later on as Angelica went into the laundry room, she found soap all over the bathroom floor. Oh No, she thought to herself as she grabbed a towel to try to clean up most of the bubbles.

Angelica ignored the mess in the laundry room and knew her Dad would clean it up tomorrow so she just went back into the living room.

The living room wasn't too messy but Angelica did clean it up a little bit.

"Perfect" he said to herself when she was done. She knew her Dad would love it.

That afternoon Angelica took her Dad's temperature again. "I think you should see the doctor" said Angelica as she grabbed her doctor's bag that she had when she was little. "and I'm going to be the doctor"

Angelica looked into her Dad's eyes, ears and nose. "Say ahh" said Angelica as she looked into her mouth

"Your throat is red" said Angelica.

"My throat is sore" coughed Drew "that is why" he coughed again "Now let me just rest, "he said

"Ok" said Angelica as she went into her bedroom.

Angelica ended up drawing a picture for her Dad She knew it would be another thing that would make him feel better. He loved it when she drew pictures for him or made him a card and he even still has some pictures Angelica drew for him when she was younger.

For dinner that night Angelica made your dad a peanut butter and jelly sandwich even thou he had a sore throat. She was still hoping he would eat it.

"Angelica" said Drew that night when he walked into the kitchen. "The house looks beautiful" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Are you feeling better" Angelica asked him

"I sure am" said Drew "You have taken such good care of me today"

As Drew walked into the laundry room that is when eh found the mess.

"ANGELICA" he almost screamed but then it stopped himself.

"I was just trying to help" said Angelica

"Well thank you" said Dew "But next time you want to use the washer, please ask next time" he said

The mess in the laundry room was cleaned up within minutes and even thou Angelica didn't get to go to the mall she still had a good day taking care of her Dad.

"I love you so much" Drew told Angelica that night

"I love you too" said Angelica'

"and I promise tomorrow that we can go to the mall" replied Drew

"Ok" smiled Angelica "Can Susie come along too?" she asked

"Yes" said Drew "And maybe we can go to lunch too" he said

That night Angelica was excited about tomorrow.


	7. The Shopping Diseaster!

Thank you so much to the person who gave me the suggesting for this story. I loved writing it.

The Shopping Disaster

"Good morning" Angelica said the next day as she came down stairs. She was wearing a jean skirt and a purple tank top and flip flops this morning. Today was a day that she had been looking forward to awhile. A shopping adventure with her Dad but that didn't happen yesterday because he was sick. But today is a new day and Angelica was able to invite Susie to come along too. She was so excited last night she could hardly sleep.

"What time did you tell Susie we will be picking her up" Drew asked at the breakfast table.

"Around 10" said Angelica.

After breakfast, Angelica brushed her hair and teeth like she normally did. At her age, she was glad she didn't have braces and was hoping not to get them.

"Ready" Drew asked as Angelica came down the stairs.

"Yes" Angelica replied

The car ride to Susie's house wasn't far from Angelica's. When Susie got into the car, Angelica noticed something different about her.

"Hi Angelica" said Susie "How has your summer been?" she asked

"Hi Susie" replied Angelica "It has been a long summer. Really looking forward to middle school"

"I know" said Susie "Can you believe at this time in 2 more weeks we will be there?"

Angelica started to have fears of the first day rather it was her locker getting jammed or getting lost trying to find her glasses.

"I can't" said Angelica "I hope we get some of the same classes"

"Me too" replied Susie

When they got to the mall. Angelica noticed that Susie had ground a few inches during the summer as they walked in. She always used to be shorter than Angelica.

"So what stores do you guys want to look at first" Drew asked

"Clothes" Angelica and Susie both replied

"Thought so" Drew laughed

As Angelica and Susie searched through the racks of clothing, Susie went over to a another rack. "I can't find anything here" she replied to Angelica

Angelica had known that Susie had just wearing teen clothing a few weeks ago and she was a little jealous because of it.

"Need any help" a sales lady asked

'No thanks" replied Angelica

"I am looking for a navy blue sweater in a size small" said Susie

Angelica hadn't even gotten to a size small yet. As she searched through the clothing department it was hard for her to find anything that looked cool.

"I think I'm ready for something new" Angelica told her Dad. "I think I am ready for the teen department" she said as she glanced at the clothes.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked "You are still wearing a size 12 in kids, Are you sure you'll be able to fit into those clothes"

"I'm sure" Angelica replied

"Well" Drew said "I don't think you are"

"Well" said Angelica "I think I am"

The teen clothing department in the store is where Angelica found Susie. She was looking at the shirts.

"I didn't know you could where teen clothing now, Angelica" Susie replied

"I just started too" Angelica replied

"I've been for a couple months now" replied Susie "And my mom thinks I am even ready for a bra and soon she said I'll get my period" Susie said with excitement in her voice.

This made Angelica feel mad. She wished she would've beat Susie to being the first one with a bra and even she wished she had her period before Susie started hers.

Angelica used to be jealous when she was younger but that has all gone away as she has gotten older but the fact the Susie is growing up faster than her is just something that Angelica doesn't like.

"I am going to get my period before you Susie" said Angelica

"This is not a race" said Susie "Neither of us is better than the other"

"Well I am" said Angelica "You got your ears pierced before me which I still haven't yet, And you even get to wear teen clothing" Angelica said

"Nether one of us is better than the other" said Susie said again.

"That is true, Angelica" said Drew "You guys are growing at your own rate" he said

"But Susie always gets everything before me" Angelica says as she raises her voice.

"No I don't" said Susie

"At least you have a MOM to talk to you with about things like this and have parents who are married" Angelica said as she walked out of store and sat on a bench

Angelica hadn't talked about the reason her parents divoiced. She didn't even want to think about it. Jonathan after so many years got what he had always wanted Charlotte. And Charlotte fell head over heels for him.

"Angelcia" said Drew as he came toward her "This is not the place for this"

Angelica felt hurt after her Mom left but has stayed strong through it all. She knew her Dad has been trying his best but sometimes she just wished she had her Mom to talk to about things.

"I know it's not easy, Angelica" Drew said as he hugged Angelica as he sat down "You are going to be going through some tough changes in the years to come and I really wished you did have your Mom around but you always have me" said Drew

"Really" Angelica said as she looked up

"Of course" said Drew as he gave Angelica a hug.

After Angelica's little meltdown, Drew took both of the girls to lunch at a restaurant in the mall.

"How about this burger place" Drew said as she pointed.

"Sounds fine with me" said Susie

"Ok" said Angelica

As Drew, Angelica and Susie go in they are waited on by someone who both of them knew.

"Mrs. Jacobson" said Angelica and Susie. Mrs. Jacobson was Angelica and Susie's teacher last year.

"How has your summer been?" she asked both of them.

"It has been good" said Angelica and Susie

"Are you looking forward to Middle School" Mrs. Jacobson asked them

"A little' said Angelica

"I am excited" smiled Susie

"Well I hope you girls have a great year" smiled Mrs. Jacobson "And be sure to come and visit me" she said as she left.

The waitress sat them at a booth in the front of the restaurant and handed Drew a menu and Susie and Angelica a kids menu with crayons.

"Today's special is macaroni and cheese" said the waitress "What would you like to drink" she asks

"Just water" said Drew

"Diet Soda" said Angelica

"Water" said Susie

After browsing the menu for a couple minutes. Angelica knew what she wanted. It was always simple for her to go into a restaurant because there wasn't much she liked but there was always either a hamburger, hotdog and pizza on the menu which were the foods Angelica liked to eat.

"What would everyone like?" asked the waitress when she came back. She looked like she had been working for hours, her hair was in a messy bun and the dark circles under her eyes were visible.

"Grilled Chicken salad" said Susie "with light blue cheese dressing"

"A hamburger with nothing on it" said Angelica "No pickle either"

Even thou Angelica did try some vegatbles a few weeks ago which Drew was proud about but that was all short lived. Angelica had been refusing to eat anymore vegetables

"Just try it with tomato on it" said Drew

"NO" said Angelica "I don't want too" she said as she shook her head.

While Angelica and Susie waited for their food to arrive, Susie colored.

"I haven't colored in ages" she smiled

"Well neither have I " said Angelica "But I am not 5 anymore"

"Neither am I" said Susie "But it is just so much fun"

"Not really" said Angelica as she broke her crayons in half and tossed them on the floor.

"Angelica" Drew said "Pick those up"

"NO" said Angelica

Angelica was being difficult that day and Drew couldn't help but wonder why but was hoping when the food came she would feel better.

When the food arrived things weren't much better. Angelica didn't like what came along with her hamburger.

"Yuck" said Angelica tossing the pickle on the grown

"Angelica" Drew said "You don't do that"

"Thank you Mr. Pickles" said Susie "This salad very good" she smiled

"I'm glad you like it, Susie" Drew replied

Angelica wasn't eating her hamburger which Drew was surprised about because that was one of her favorite foods.

"It tastes yucky" Angelica said as she pushed her plate forward "Can we go to Piggie's pizza, Dad" Angelica asked

"Angelica, we are eating here" replied Drew "Now eat your hamburger"

"NO' replied Angelica

As Angelica took a bite of the hamburger she spit it onto the grown

"This tastes like grass" said Angelica

Drew knew not to give in to Angelica. She had to eat what she ordered and she and she had to like it even if she didn't enjoy eating it.

"Just eat it, Angelica" Susie said

"Why don't you?" said Angelica

"Angelica if you don't want to eat it is fine with me" said Drew "but you get nothing more till dinner time"

"Fine with me" replied Angelica

Angelica sat and watched Drew and Susie finish their lunch. She did eventually eat a few French fries.

After lunch Drew took Angelica and Susie to look at shoes. Angelica still needed another pair of shoes for school so Drew thought today would be a better time than any since they were already at the mall.

Susie went her way looking at shoes and Angelica went with her.

"Those shoes don't fit you" said Drew "Maybe we can find something in the kids department"

"I am sick of wearing kids clothes and shoes, Dad" said Angelica

"Well until you feet get a little bigger you will have too" said Drew

Drew took Angelica by the arm and led her to the kids department. The shoes weren't like the shoes in the teen department and just like the clothes, Angelica didn't want either.

"Leave me alone" said Angelica as she cut loose from his grip and ran outside the store. Outside the shoe Angelica was on the floor. "This isn't fair" Angelica kept on saying as she kicked her feet on the floor, "It just isn't fair"

"Stop acting like a baby, Angelica" said Susie as she walked out. "Everyone is looking at us"

"They aren't looking at me, Susie. They are looking at you" Angelica pointed and laughed

"I am not the one who is throwing myself on the ground like I am a baby" Susie said as she raised her voice.

"But you are the one that started it" said Angelcia "I was supposed to have grown before you because I am older than you"

"By only 4 months" Susie replied

"Stop this now, Angelica" Drew said as he raised his voice even more.

When Angelica finally calmed down enough to go back into the store, she found a pair of shoes that were almost like the shoes she had when she was 3 years old.

"I found the pair of shoes I wanted" said Angelica

As Drew looked at the price tag that read $50.

"These are too much, Angelica" Dew said

"But I want them" Angelica replied

"Maybe for Christmas" said Drew

"But they won't have them at Christmas time" said Angelica "I want them now" she said.

As Drew thought for a few minutes, he was regretting telling Angelica she couldn't get the shoes. She had given up a lot since the divorce and really hadn't asked for a whole lot.

"Ok" said Drew "You can get the shoes"

A smile appeared on Angelica's face. "Thank you Daddy" she said as she hugged Drew "You are the best Daddy ever"

"Just try them on first" Drew said

"I am sure they fit" replied Angelica

Sometimes when Angelica liked something she doesn't look at the size of it. She just thinks it will fit. As Angelica sat down on a bench, she took off her flip flips and tried on the shoes.

"They don't fit" said Angelica as she threw the shoes across to wear her Dad was standing

"Maybe they have a pair in your size" said Drew

"Hopefully" replied Angelica as she got up.

Drew and Angelica looked and looked for a size 4 but couldn't find one available.

"This sucks" said Angelica as she kicked the rack "I want the purple shoes. I want the purple shoes" Angelica said over and over again as she continued to raise her voice.

"Angelica they are out of them" said Drew

Susie comes over with a box of purple shoes, almost like the kind that Angelica wanted.

"These look almost like the ones you had when you were 3, Angelica" Susie said

That really made Angelica mad. She grabbed the box of shoes out of Susie's hands and threw them across the room.

"If I can't get these shoes neither can you, Susie" said Angelica

"But I am paying for them, Angelica" said Susie "I want to wear them on the first day of school"

"Not with me around your not" said Angelica "Because I will take them off your feet if I ever see them on you"

Angelica and Susie were back and forth at it for awhile.

"That's it" screamed Drew "We are going home"

"Look what you did, Susie" said Angelica as she stuck her tongue out. "You ruined it"

"Did not" said Susie

"Did too" replied Angelica

"Did not" said Susie

When Drew, Angelica and Susie got back to the house. Susie's Mom was going to be there in a few minutes.

"I had a great time" Susie said "Thank you for inviting me"

"We were glad you could come along" Drew replied

"And thanks for ruining it" Angelica replied

"I did not ruin it" said Susie "That was all you Angelica"

"We are not longer friends Susie Carmichael" Angelica said as she ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I didn't mean to do it' Susie said downstairs

"It isn't your fault, Susie" Drew replied "I don't know what has gotten into Angelica today.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and Susie's Mom comes in.

"How was your shopping trip?" she asked

"Fun" replied Susie "Angelica is upset that her isn't developing as fast as others thou"

"She is just upset that she can't wear teen clothing now" Drew said "shoe size is still a kids size"

"Can I talk to her?" asked Mrs. Carmichael

"You can try" said Drew "She might not want to listen thou"

Angelica was on her bed when Mrs. Carmichael came in.

"Angelica" said Mrs. Carmichael

"GO AWAY" replied Angelica as she threw a pillow at the door.

"I want to talk to you" said Mrs. Carmichael

"Nothing is going to change it" said Angelica "Nothing"

As Mrs. Carmichael came in, she found Angelica on her bed.

"This is not normal" said Angelica as tears came down her face.

"You will grow when you are ready" said Mrs. Carmichael

"But what if I don't" Angelica replied "What if I am like this forever?" Angelica asked

"Everyone grows at their own rate, Angelica" said Mrs. Carmichael "And your body will change but when it is ready too"

Mrs. Carmichael sat on Angelica's bed now

"Do you want to know what, Angelica"

"What" Angelica replied

"I wasn't even close to your age when I got my first period" Mrs. Carmichael said "I started wearing a bra just before I turned 14 and my period didn't come till just before I turned 15" she said "You see everyone grows at their own rate, Angelica"

"But Susie" said Angelica

"Susie hasn't started hers and hasn't even started to wear a bra but that all will come when she is ready. Just like it will for you"

The talk made Angelica feel a little better. She learned that day that everyone grows at their own rate. Some people are big and some are small.

That night as Drew put Angelica to bed.

"I am sorry about today" said Angelica

"I know" said Drew

"I love you, Daddy" said Angelica

"I love you to the moon and back again, Angelica" Drew said as he hugged her. "Today will all be forgotten about tomorrow" he said with a smile

As he turned off Angelica's light and closed the door he knew that he had a pre-teen on his hands now.


	8. Angelica's First Journal Entry August 22

Journal entry from Angelica

August 22

I start school in 10 days. Today was the walk through of the school and orientation for the kids and parents. The principal of the school Mrs. Amy White talked for what seemed like hours even thou it was exactly only 25 minutes. She explained the dress code and the rules and basically everything related to middle school. After orientation the students who's names ended in A-J had to follow Mrs. Brown who is the assistant principal to get their schedules and also their locker assignments. I saw Susie and her mom got up with that group because her last name begins with a C. "The last group will follow me" said Mrs. White "We are going to take a tour around the building and then after that Mrs. Brown will give you your schedules and locker assignments".

We started in the lobby of the school. We go into a small room and Mrs. White tells us that it is the office and then we follower her to the health office. "You will be getting your hearing, vision and weight/height checked here within a couple of weeks" said Mrs. White.

The next place we go to is the gym.. "Everyone is required to change for gym" said the principal. That was the one thing I disliked but tried not to think about it. "Girls Locker room is located on the right and boys locker room is on the left" said Mrs. White. We toured around the school and located the art room and music room. "Everyone will have a schedule" said Mrs. White "You will have 9 classes a day and the classes are 42 minutes long" As we go up and down each of the hallways, we located the science, social studies, math and english rooms. "Start time is 7:24" said the principal "Dismissal is at 2:27"

We are then taken back to the cafeteria where we are given our schedules by Mrs. Brown.

My schedule looks like this

Angelica Pickles

Locker:109

Combination: 6,25, 41

1\. Art 2,4,6

1 Gym 1,3,5

2\. Science

3 Social Studies

4 Study Hall

5 Lunch

6 English

7 Math

8 Home Etc

9 Study Hall

When Mrs. Miller takes us to our lockers, I find mind and at first I try to open it and it opens on the first try. My locker is right next to the study hall that I have at the end of the day. My dad said it would be easy for me drop my books off at my locker and get my things ready to go home. On the way home he told me I will do well in Middle School. I just I will believe that. I still haven't talked to Susie to find out if we are in the same classes or not.

Oh and one more thing I need a bra before I start gym. Hoping I can convince my Dad to get me one.

Will do another one of these soon.

Always happy

Angelica


	9. Drew's Girlfriend

Drew's New Girlfriend

It was a Sunday afternoon as Angelica stood in the bathroom, dressed in a flowered dress. Her hair was still wet from the shower that she had a few minutes before.

"Where are you going again, Daddy" Angelica asked as she started the blow drier

"Blue Bird Cafe" Drew replied.

It was Angelica's first time meeting Christine. Drew and Christine meet a couple weeks ago at the grocery store.

As Angelica came out with her hair dried and combed and put into a ponytail. The door bell rings.

"Now Angelica" said Drew as he started to answer it "I met someone a few weeks ago" he said. He didn't want to tell Angelica until it was time. He didn't want Angelica to feel like he was trying to replace Charlotte.

"I know" said Angelica "She called this morning while you were in the shower"

"So you talked to her" Drew replied

'Yep" said Angelica "She sounds alright"

"This is Christine, Angelica" said Drew once he opened the door.

"Hi" replied Angelica

"Nice to meet you Angelica" said Christine "Your Dad has told me so much about you"

"I hope everything was good" said Angelica

"It was" Christine replied

Christine had long dark brown hair and she looked like she was around the age of 35. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top and for footwear she was wearing black high heels.

"Ready" said Drew as she held Christine's hand

"Ready if you are" Christine replied

Angelica followered her Dad and Christine out the door.

"Don't forget to lock it' Drew told Angelica

"Don't worry, Daddy" said Angelica

Blue Bird Café wasn't crowded when they got there. It was a Sunday afternoon so Drew thought many people were still probably at church.

"You better be on your best behavior" Drew warned Angelica

"I will" replied Angelica "Don't worry" she smiled

A waitress wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that had the words "Caption Johns" was standing at the door when they came in.

"How many" she asked

"That would be 3" replied Drew

The waitress who's name was Tina, sat them at a booth,

"This place is really nice" said Drew "I know you will love it"

"Isn't this the place where we got the bad meal from a few weeks ago" said Angelica before Drew kicked her but Angelica continued talking "You got the salad that had a bug in it, remember" she laughed

"Stop it Angelica" said Drew

Angelica thought it was too soon for Drew to be dating, at first she felt fine with it but now as she sat at the restaurant, she didn't.

"So Angelica your Dad tells me that you are entering the 6th grade on Wednesday" said Christine

"Yep" said Angelica

"I have a daughter who is going into 6th grade and another who is entering 3rd grade" said Christine

"That is cool" replied Angelica

"They are at their Dad's house but I am sure they will like to meet you" said Christine

"Ok" said Drew "Maybe next weekend Angelica can have Darcy and Annie over. How does that sound, Angelica" asked Drew

"That sounds okay" replied Angelica even thou she really didn't want to meet these kids.

The waitress comes back and Angelica ends up ordering a hamburger and fries

"Just try it with tomato" said Drew "You love ketchup so much"

Angelica thought for a few seconds "Maybe just one" said Angelica "but I'm not making any promises that I'll like it"

"Ok" said Drew "if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it"

Drew and Christine both order a salad and soup combo.

"So Angelica" said Christine "How old are you" asked Christine

"Just turned 12" said Angelica

"12 year old" said Christine "The beginning of many different things which means you're growing up and if you ever need to talk about anything I am always here" said Christine

"I don't need your help" said Angelica as the food came.

As the waitress put the food in front of Angelica for once Angelica didn't throw a fit.

"This actually looked normal" said Angelica as she took a bite of the hamburger "and the tomato isn't all that bad" she smiled

"I am glad you liked it" said Drew

Angelica ended up eating her whole hamburger and all her fries.

"I am proud of you" said Drew at the end "You didn't throw a fit this time"

"I guess that means she is growing up" said Christine

"I guess, I am" replied Angelica


	10. Angelica Meets Darcy and Annie

Angelica's Meets Darcy and Annie

"Why do I have to meet these kids?" said Angelica the next day "They probably won't even like me" said Angelica. Making new friends wasn't easy for Angelica, since the divorce Angelica had become very shy.

"I am sure they will" said Drew "Who knows maybe someday they could end up being your step-sisters"

"Don't go too fast there, Dad" said Angelica "Mom will eventually want you back" Angelica smiled "And then we'll be one happy family again"

Drew told Angelica over and over again that Charlotte and his marriage is over. They were never getting back together.

"You still love, Mommy. Don't you Daddy?" asked Angelica

"No, Angelica. I don't" said Drew

A tear appeared in Angelica's eye. It had been a rough couple of months for her and including the divorce starting at a new school wasn't helping.

"I just wish things could go back to normal" said Angelica "I wish we were a family again" as Drew closed the door. "Christine and her girls will be here in a few minutes" said Drew "When you are ready come down, okay" Drew said as the door closed

Angelica came down when she heard the doorbell ring. When she spotted Christine's kids, she smiled. She knew that it wasn't going to be that bad after all. The kids actually looked friendly.

"I'm Annie" said a girl wearing a yellow sunflower dress. Her hair was braided into pigtails.

"I'm Angelica" said Angelica.

"And I'm Darcy" said a girl who was about the same height as Angelica. Darcy had on a pair of shorts and a black top.

As Drew and Christine went into the kitchen to talk, Angelica was told to take Annie and Darcy up to her room.

"Nice room" said Darcy when she walked in. "I have a room just like this at my Dad's house" she tried to smile "My room at my mom's I have to share with Annie"

"I put my things away" said Annie as she picked up a doll off Angelica's floor.

"Some of them end up on my side of the room thou" said Darcy

"Do not" said Annie as she stuck out her tongue

"Let's go outside" said Angelica "There is a park down the street that just opened"

"Will there be cute boys there?" asked Darcy

"I think so" said Angelica

"Annie, you stay here" said Darcy "Angelica and I want time by ourselves"

"But I want to come too" said Annie "Mom will agree with me" said Annie

"Fine" said Darcy "You can come"

After Angelica told her Dad and Christine where they were going they were off..

The park wasn't too crowded when they got there. A few younger kids with their parents were on the swings, a few boys were playing catch in the grass and a girl was reading by a tree.

"I love this place" said Angelica

As Annie goes off and plays on the playground. Darcy and Angelica walk around.

"So" said Darcy "Are you excited about Middle School"

"I am" said Angelica "I can believe the first day of school is almost here" Angelica smiled

"Me either" replied Darcy

Darcy and Angelica compared schedules as they sat on a bench,

"Do you have lunch 6th period" Angelica asked as she looked at the folded up schedule that she had in her back packet.

"Yes" said Darcy

"Maybe we can sit together sometime" said Darcy 'I can introduce you to some of my friends"

"That sounds good" replied Angelica

As Angelica and Darcy compared the rest of their schedules, Angelica noticed that all of Darcy's classes on her schedule were labeled 6S when hers were just labeled 6.

"What does 6S stand for? Angelica asked

"I am in special ed" said Darcy "and that is what the 6S stands for"

"Why are you in there?" Angelica asked "I am sorry for asking but I'm just wondering"

"It is alright" replied Darcy "It is because I have a learning disability"

"Do you have trouble in school?" Angelica asked

"Sometimes" replied Darcy

Angelica, Darcy and Annie spent an hour at the park. Angelica and Darcy watched Annie play on the playground and then joined in after a few moments. Angelica noticed the white strap on Darcy's right shoulder when she was on the monkey bars. She wasn't sure if it was a bra or not and knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"You're turn" said Darcy when she got across.

As Angelica grabbed at the handle bar, something happened.

"Angelica" screamed Darcy as she came toward her..

As Angelica opened her eyes she found herself on the ground. She could feel the pain in her right leg.

"My leg" said Angelica as she tried to get up. "It hurts bad" Angelica said as she started to cry. "Please get my dad" said Angelica.

"I'll run to get help" said Darcy as she ran back to Drew's house.

As Darcy goes to Drew's house, Annie stays with Angelica as a crowd gathers around Angelica.

When Darcy gets to Drew's house she does what she thinks is best. Her mother always told her to never go into anyone's house without knocking but this was a good reason but Drew could still be upset if she walked in on something that she should've seen. So she decided to knock.

"Well hello Darcy" said Drew when he answered the doorbell after 3 rings.

"Angelica is hurt" said Darcy "She fell from the broken bars"

Drew almost fell over when Darcy said those words and nearly ran to the park with Christine and Darcy following behind him and forgetting to even close the front door.

Drew could hear the sirens as the ambulance showed up, Angelica was on the ground as Drew came toward her.

"Daddy" cried Angelica as she looked up. "I fell from the monkey bars. I know you told me to never go on them but I saw Darcy doing it and I thought it was easy but I fell, Dad and my leg hurts"

When the paramedics got there, Angelica was put onto a stretcher.

"We're talking you to the hospital" said the paramedic. "My name is Cindy" she said as she loaded Angelica into the ambulance with another paramedic with Drew getting in after.

"It is going to be okay, Angelica" said Drew

"I never took my blood sugar this morning, Dad" said Angelica

Drew knew right now what had happen. Angelica's blood sugar was low.

"I am just going to put this around your arm" said the paramedic as she put the blood pressure cuff around Angelica's right arm.

Angelica couldn't feel a thing, all she could feel are her eyes closing and the words from her Dad. "Angelica" he said as he held onto her hand.

The paramedics wheeled Angelica into the hospital as Drew was sent to a waiting room. A few minutes later Christine and her girls showed up.

"How is she" Christine asked

"Doctors are in there now" said Drew

"I feel like this is all my fault" said Darcy "I should have never been on those money bars"

"It is not your fault" replied Drew

"What do we have here" said the doctor when he came in. "12 year old, playground injury" said a nurse.

"Her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature are good but her sugar is only 75" said the nurse

After the nurse got her undressed and into a gown, a doctor started examining.

"I need an X-ray of the right leg" he said "ASAP and call upstairs and see if a bed is available" he said as he walked out of the room.

Drew could feel the bad news coming when the doctor walked in.

"Angelica has a broken leg" said the doctor an hour later. "and the reason she fell wasn't because she lost grip. Her blood sugar was dangerously low and I will like to admit"

"Do what you can?" said Drew

When Drew finally got to see Angelica she being wheeled upstairs, he could see the pink cast on her right leg.

"I don't want to stay overnight" said Angelica "What about school?" she asked Drew as they got to the elevator

"Don't worry about that now" said Drew "We just need to get you better" he said

"Ok" said Angelica

When Angelica finally got upstairs, she was glad to see Darcy and Annie already up there.

"Thank you" said Angelica to Darcy

"I know you would do the same thing for me" said Darcy

"Of course" smiled Angelica

"Does this mean we're friends" said Darcy

"Of course" said Angelica

"And what about me" said Annie who handed Angelica a teddy bear "I thought you would like this. My mom, Darcy and Annie picked it out for you at the gift shop"

"I love it" said Angelica "And of course we're friends"

Angelica regretted how the day turned out but she was glad she was around people who loved her. As she looked at Christine along with Darcy and Annie, she wouldn't mind having them for her stepmother and stepsisters.

"The sleepover is on hold for now" said Angelica "But I promise the you guys can sleepover next time" said Angelica "and I promise I won't brake a leg next time" laughed Angelica

"Deal" said Darcy and then Annie

"Maybe this weekend" said Drew

Angelica was looking forward to the weekend that she ended up forgetting all about her broken leg. And in a few days she will be starting middle school. She was glad that she got a pink, pink went with everything in her closet.

"I love you, Angelica" said Drew when it was time for him to leave. "I will be back in the morning to get you" he said

"Sounds good" said Angelica "And you have my permission to marry Christine" said Angelica

Drew wasn't sure if he heard Angelica right or not but was glad that she liked Christine and her kids even more then him now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angelica" said Drew as he went out the door.

"Night, Daddy" said Angelica "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow"

Maybe things are meant to be, With Charlotte out of the picture, maybe Drew will finally find love again and Angelica seems to like Darcy and Annie.


	11. Angelica Comes Home

"Angelica" said Drew the next morning when he came into her room. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Just ready to go home" said Angelica

"Hopefully we're get you home today" Drew replied

The hospital was busy that morning nurses going in and out of every room, doctors going up and down the hallway. Angelica and Drew didn't even see a doctor until around noon that day.

"Angelica" said the doctor when he came in. "Feeling better" he asked her.

"A lot better" smiled Angelica "Can I go home now?" she asked

The doctor browsed through Angelica's chart and then he listened to Angelica's heart and lungs and examined her.

"From the reports I don't see a reason to keep Angelica much longer" said the doctor

"So I can go home" said Angelica

"Yes" said the doctor "But I will like to see you in my office in 6 weeks to get the cast removed"

"ok" said Angelica

As Angelica tried to get out of bed and that was where she had the problem.

"Dad" said Angelica "I need a little bit of help"

As Angelica pulled off the hospital gown, Drew handed her the clothes he bought from home. A tank top, a pair of shorts, underwear and socks and one sneaker.

"How am I going to do school in a few days" said Angelica

"I am sure there will be people around to help you" Drew replied

When Angelica got dressed, she felt better. Who likes being in a hospital gown anyway?

"Here" said the doctor when he handed Angelica a pair of crutches "I am sure these will come in handy for you"

"Thanks" said Angelica as she grabbed the crutches.

On the way home that was when Angelica realized how hard it was going to be. It wasn't going to be as simple as she thought it was. She thought back to when she was little and the broken leg she had and how much Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu had to wait on her.

When Angelica got home she couldn't even climb the stairs to her bedroom. "Guess I'll be living downstairs for now" she said as she dropped her crutches and sat on the couch.

"Need anything" Drew asked her.

"Maybe a glass of water" said Angelica

"I'll be right back" he said

Angelica finally put her legs up upon the couch. But then heard her phone go off which she had left in the kitchen moments before.

She grabbed her crutches but when she tried to get up she couldn't.

"Need something" said Drew when he came back in.

"I am fully capable of doing this on my own" said Angelica

When Angelica finally got into the kitchen, she noticed how her cell phone had fallen onto the floor as she tried to bend down and grab it she fell over.

"Angelica" said Drew when he came in "You should've asked for help"

"It is just not that easy" replied Angelica "I can do this"

Drew finally got Angelica back onto the couch.

"Now don't get up" Drew told her

That night Angelica had even more trouble. As she started to get into the shower she noticed now that she couldn't get her foot wet and even with the shower cast over it she still couldn't put any weight on it.

Drew called Christine over to help Angelica take a shower that night. He felt better having her help Angelica than him.

"So" said Angelica "You are going on a date tonight with my Dad" Angelica said

"Yes" said Christine

"Do you love him" Angelica asked

"I do" said Christine "I love him very much"

Christine helped Angelica into her pajamas and then helped her back on the couch.

""Hi Angelica" said Darcy "How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm alright" said Angelica "In a little pain thou"

"That is to be expected" said Drew "I'll give you some medicine"

Once Drew gave Angelica some medicine and gave Angelica a kiss goodnight, Christine and him were off on a date.

"What do you want to do?" said Angelica

"I want to watch TV" said Annie as she jumped up and down on the couch

"Let's paint our nails" said Darcy "School starts in just 2 more days" she smiled

"Yeah I know" said Angelica

That night Angelica, Darcy and Annie painted their nails while eating popcorn. "This has been fun" said Angelica

"I hope someday you can be my sister" said Annie. That made Angelica smile. Even thou she really missed her Mom, she dreamed of having a sister and maybe having Christine for a step-mother wouldn't be so bad either.

Drew and Christine got back around ten from their date. The kids slept downstairs, Angelica on the couch and Darcy and Annie on the floor as they tip toed to the kitchen.

"I had a fun night tonight" said Christine with a bottle of wine in her hand

"Me too" said Drew as he kissed Christine "I've haven't had this much fun in ages". As Drew thought he hadn't had this much fun since he was married to Charlotte. All she cared about was her work and Jonathan.

"I really need to get going" said Christine

"You should stay" said Drew "I don't want you driving" he said

"I can't" said Christine

"You can" said Drew "Angelica accepted you and I am sure that when she sees you tomorrow morning she wouldn't have minded if you stayed the night"

"Ok" said Christine "Just as long as Angelica doesn't mind"

"She doesn't" said Drew as they tiptoed upstairs

That night went from bad to good for Drew that night. He wasn't expected to be sleeping next to Christine if he hadn't called her over to help Angelica. As he put his hand on her shoulder the last words out of his mouth that night were "I love you Christine"

"I love you too Drew" said Christine as she kissed him.


End file.
